


Killing Before Killing was Cool

by icefire266



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bounty Hunters, Frank Being a little bitch, M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefire266/pseuds/icefire266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone wolf has a run in with a pack of three touchy assholes. They're the least of his problems when he finds out the hunters are back. And they're not stopping in for a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Three Stooges and Frank

 

Frank loves this, running free under the moon. The cool November air comes out in small puffs as he runs through the forest. He gets to a small clearing up ahead. He sees Her: the Moon, in all Her glory. He stops and looks at Her, then lets out a huge howl. He feels good in this form: no bills, no jobs, no rent, no pressing future, just him, the Moon, and the forest.

He's heading off to the small stream that lies further down the hill when he hears another howl not too far off.  Frank stops and gives off a howl. The other wolf responds. It's closer, not 50 yards off.  The wind changes and Frank can smell the other wolf, he smells playful. Frank is up to some playing and hey he didn’t have many friends (well any he could play with in wolf form). Across the clearing, a lanky wolf appeared. He sniffed curiously at Frank and approached cautiously. The wolf stopped on the other side of the small creek and sat on his haunches. Frank took a few steps forward and sniffed the air. This wolf smelled friendly, about his age, maybe younger. 

Frank was getting tired of playing cautious, besides this other wolf seemed to be a loner like himself. Frank bowed on his front legs and put his tail in the air as in to play. The lanky wolf mimicked him and yipped. Taking this as an invitation, Frank bounded forward over the creek and playfully nipped at his ear. The lanky wolf reciprocated and nipped back at Frank. Frank nudged him and the other wolf pushed him with his to front paws. Frank stumbled and growled, then he pushed the other wolf back harder, causing him to fall over. He pinned the lanky wolf to the ground and bit his scruff, a little too hard, and the lanky wolf let out a small yelp.

Frank, not wanting to hurt his new friend, was loosening his grip. That was when he heard a snarl from behind him. Before he knew it, another wolf descended upon him, and was most definitely not playful. It clamped down on Frank’s back leg and Frank yelped. He tried wiggling his leg, but the wolf only bit down harder. Frank growled and lashed out, twisting his body until he could snap at the wolf’s front leg. He grazed the wolf’s leg and in turn the wolf released Frank’s leg.

Frank turned and snarled ears flat, hackles raised. The black wolf matched his position. Frank took in his opponent and determined that he was the alpha. _Fuck_. He knew that wounds from an alpha were the only ones that wouldn’t heal at a super-human speed Frank saw another chestnut brown wolf behind him ready to attack. The lanky wolf seemed to be trying to distract the black wolf by nipping at his ear. The black wolf snarled and snapped at him, the lanky one quieted down but let out a low whine. Frank was furious, but he was outnumbered. This was why he hated packs. He didn’t even hurt the other wolf they were just _playing._ Touchy assholes. He wants to fight and every instinct is telling him to, even his human ones, but logically he knows that it would not end well.

Before he could figure a way out of this mess, the black wolf lunged towards Frank. It attacked viciously, but Frank was faster. Before the black wolf could clamp down on Frank, he dodged out of the way. He heard a loud snap of the wolf’s jaws closing. The black wolf stumbled and turned to lunge again at Frank, but he was already running.

Frank didn’t stop running until he got to the outcropping near his car. He knew he had lost the pack 20 miles back, but he was scared shitless. He had doubled back and ran in the creek so they couldn’t track his scent. He knew running from a fight was cowardly of him, but after his last encounter with a pack he didn’t want to be brave. His so called “bravery” had gotten him lovely deep scars down his back and though Frank is stubborn, he is not stupid.

Frank spent the rest of the night curled up licking his wound. He let out a small whine and curled up a little tighter hoping to sleep through until dawn. He woke up the next morning butt-naked curled in on himself. He let out a low moan. He was sore all over and exhausted. He sat up and looked at the gash on his calf. Barely healed. “Asshole,” he muttered to himself.        

 He took in is surroundings and tried to orient himself and figured his car was about a mile out Northwest. He groaned and staggered to his feet. His first step on his injured leg almost made him topple over, but he needed to get home. An hour later he finally got to his car. He slipped on the spare sweats he kept in the trunk and got in the car. Everything hurt and Frank just wanted to get home and sleep. He barely made it in the door when his eyes closed and he slipped into a deep sleep.

He woke up to an annoying trilling sound. He identified it as his phone and ran his hands over his face. He sat up and realized that he had been sleeping sprawled out on the floor. Frank reached for his phone and ceased the annoying sound.

“What?” Frank snapped.

“Dude, where are you?” Shit. It was Bob. Frank had forgotten about work.

“I’m sick I can’t come in.”

“Again? Seriously? Okay dude, but I don’t know how many more-”

            Frank snapped the phone shut and cut off him off. Bob would threaten to fire him but Frank would just bring him his favorite for a week and will be forgiven as usual. He started to stand and a piercing pain shot up his leg. He rolled up his pant leg and took in the bite. It wasn’t infected, but it was deep. This would definitely be scarring. Fucking asshole. Frank stood up and grabbed some advil and food from the fridge. He migrated back to his room still mumbling about the douchebaggery of packs and alphas in particular.

-one week later-

His leg had finally scabbed over and he could walk on it without too much pain. And with the upcoming weekend, he just wanted to rest in bed with a few comic books and good music. He ducked into his usual comic shop and looked around at the shelves and then a familiar, yet strange smell hit him. He looked around, but there was no one in the shop except the new kid working the register. Frank’s eyes widen when he realized what the smell was; it was the lanky wolf from the other night. The kid seemed to recognize Frank at the same time. The kid lifted his head and fixed Frank with a stare and blinked. Frank turned and ran out the door.

“Hey! Wait- “Frank heard the kid shout, but by the time the kid was out the door Frank had disappeared into the crowd. His breathing didn’t slow until he was in his apartment, door locked behind him. He needed to get out of the city. Frank wanted to act like he wasn’t scared, but being hunted down by an alpha was not a pastime he wanted to entertain. He paced back in forth in his apartment restlessly. He knew this was reckless but he needed to change, now.

            During drive over he was a bundle of nerves. He took a different turn and went away from the woods he usually roamed in; he didn’t want to face the pack again. He parked and got out, stripped and left his clothes in the car. He locked it and hid his keys under a nearby rock. He felt his bones shift and hair spread out. Frank shook out his different form and took off. He ran as fast as he could without aggravating his leg and let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He stopped he realized that he ended up in that small clearing from the other night. Frank snuffed from the bad memories and was about to leave, when he realized that he wasn’t alone anymore.

He turned and saw the three wolves standing quietly behind him. Frank growled at them and slowly started backing away. Why was he an idiot and came back here? He turned and started to try to run, but the lanky wolf and the other brown wolf had trapped him. The three wolves formed a triangle surrounding Frank.  Frank was scared and snarled anytime a wolf closed in on him. He assessed the three wolves and thought the lanky one was the weakest. Frank lunged out at the lanky wolf and was just out of the triangle when he felt a heavy weight land on his back. He growled and tried to shake it off, but the black wolf shoved Frank down and pinned him on the ground. The black wolf bite down on Frank’s scruff and when Frank tried to wiggle out, the wolf bit down until he broke skin.

Frank gave up. He relaxed his muscles and let out a pitiful whine and closed his eyes. He waited for the wolf to clamp down and kill him, but to Frank’s surprise the grip loosened. Frank thought about bolting, but he was tired. Finally he felt the black wolf let go, but still kept Frank pinned. Frank refused to roll over. He was not going belly up. The black wolf let him go and growled at Frank. It seemed like he wanted Frank to get up. Frank warily rose and was immediately flanked by the other two wolves. The black wolf nipped at Frank’s heels, telling him to move. Frank started walking, head down, led by the two wolves. The black wolf took point and after walking for some 30 minutes they arrived at a small cabin. Frank sniffed curiously and let out a low whine. The lanky wolf on his right changed into the skinny kid from the comic shop. The black wolf took up his place on Frank’s side and Frank shivered. The kid unlocked the cabin door and opened it for the wolves to follow. The kid went in and put on a pair of sweats.

“Okay, come in now. Once inside you need to change. Okay?” The kid looked pointedly at Frank and the brown wolf changed into a tall guy with an impressive ‘fro. Frank was left with the black wolf as the other two in human forms went inside. He thought about running off now that his left side was open, but the black wolf obviously thought the same thing. He bit down lightly on Frank’s scruff and guided him through the door. The door shut behind him and Frank tucked his tail between his legs and whined at the new surroundings. The cabin seemed nice, cozy even, there was a couch, table, small kitchen, fireplace, and what looked to be a back room,

But to Frank it was just a cage where he was trapped with strange wolves. The other two guys came back in the little living room and the one with the fro started making a fire as the lanky kid tossed two pairs of sweats on the ground next to Frank and the black wolf. The black wolf sat on his haunches and looked expectantly at Frank. Frank wouldn’t meet his gaze and jumped around him and scratched at the door. The black wolf watched Frank fight the door and walked over. He nudged Frank and changed into his human form. The guy looked to be taller than Frank with shaggy black hair; he had a nice build and a lot of pale skin. In any other circumstance Frank might’ve thought he was pretty hot. He slipped into his pants and approached Frank.

“Hey now, can you change back now please? I just want to talk. I misunderstood the other night and overreacted.” The guy said soothingly. Frank growled as the man reached out his hand, and snapped at it. The guy retracted his hand and Frank shifted into human form. His leg was bleeding again. Frank kept his teeth bared even in human form. He didn’t care how nice this guy seemed, all alphas are the same. They seem nice enough until they turn on you and you’re left in some forest alone and bleeding. He reached for the door handle behind him, but the stranger saw what he was doing and pushed Frank out of the way. He locked the door with a skeleton key then tossed it to the lanky kid who caught it with ease.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t leave until we talk.”

            Frank was really scared. He didn’t know this pack, hell he didn’t even know there was a pack here. He didn’t want to get caught up in a turf war. He just hoped that they couldn’t smell it on him.

            “Listen, we aren’t going to hurt you or anything. My name is Gerard. The loser on the couch is my brother Mikey and that’s Ray. What’s your name?” He looked at Frank intently. His tone was purposefully calm and soothing and it pissed Frank off. Fucking condescending dickbag. Frank paused and finally relented, “Frank.” Gerard stuck out his hand in a weirdly formal way for a handshake. Frank stared at his hand until Gerard finally lowered it.

            “What the fuck do you want?” Frank asked.

            “To talk,” said Gerard.

“About what? I don’t even know you.” Frank crossed his arms and stood a little straighter.

“You don’t have a pack. Do you?” Gerard asked.

“No, why?” Frank said defensively. He didn’t need a fucking pack. Frank was his own person with his own will. He had no intention of becoming some alpha’s puppy. He hated the way that the two were posed all nonchalant, but were obviously very ready to attack if Gerard needed them to. Gerard ignored his question.

            “Have you noticed anything different in these woods?” Gerard asked.

            “Except for a pack of three touchy assholes? No.” Frank was getting brave in his fear. He figured that if they were going to hurt him they probably would’ve done it by now. Besides if this dick was going to ignore him than he deserved all of Frank’s sarcasm. Gerard was still calm, but starting to get annoyed. Gerard gave him a leveled look that said he wasn’t happy, but he was going to let it slide. He got up to get something out of the kitchen. He returned with water and two bowls of something steaming.

“Do you want to come eat over here? It’s more comfortable at the table.” Gerard said as he placed the food on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. It looked like soup and Frank was hungry.

“I’m not hungry,” he lied. His stomach growled at the smell of the stew, but he wasn’t going to give this dick the satisfaction.

“Suit yourself,” Gerard said. He beckoned for Ray to come over and sit at the table next to him. Ray ate alongside Gerard and Frank glared at both of them whilst leaning moodily against the wall.

“What is this place?” he asked after the prolonged silence.

            Gerard paused for a moment and leaned back in his chair. “This used to be my grandma’s cabin to use when we need to er- get away for awhile. But she passed away so she left it to me.” He had a faraway look on his face and the only thing making a sound was the crackling of the fire. Ray got up and stretched, taking his dish to the sink.

“Well I’m out. Night everyone.” Ray said as he walked to the back room.

“Night. Hey Mikes, why don’t you head off too?” Gerard suggested turning to Mikey.

“Nah, I’m just going to fini-” Mikey started.

“I think you should go to bed Mikey.” Gerard restated. Mikey looked up and met Gerard’s eyes than proceeded to get up.

“Goodnight dude. Sorry my brother is such an asshole.” Mikey said to Frank and left without another word. Frank couldn’t tell if that was some creepy alpha shit or just creepy brother shit. He looked up at Gerard to find that he was being fixed with an unblinking stare. Frank met the gaze and glared back defiantly. It seemed to be a contest of wills, but Gerard also seemed to be searching for something in Frank’s gaze. He seemed to come to some conclusion. Frank finally broke the eye contact and lowered his eyes to the wood table. Gerard got up and Frank tensed as he rounded the table. Gerard merely passed him by and walked over to the sink to wash up.

“You know, you don’t have to be so nervous-” Gerard said.

“I’m not nervous!” Frank snapped.

Gerard gave him a look.  “We don’t want to hurt you or anything; it’s just that we haven’t seen you around before. You also don’t seem to associate with any of the packs. You do explain some of the new smells in the forest though.” Gerard finished.

            “There are other packs here?” Frank asked.

“Yeah Mikey’s ran into some trouble before with strange wolves. He’s got the scars to prove it.” Gerard stated.

“Okay well honestly I don’t give a fuck about that. I just want to go home.” Frank said. He did actually give a fuck. He very much did give many fucks. He did not want a chance to run into them. Gerard finished drying the dishes and put them away. Frank fidgeted in his discomfort. He didn’t feel like talking to this Gerard guy, but he kinda had to. If there were more packs in the area he needed to know who and where. Though he didn’t want Gerard to know his interest so he just continues to stand there in the uncomfortable silence.

            “Listen, we’ve been seeing silver traps recently. We think Hunters are moving in.” Frank didn’t change his expression, but paid a little more attention. Hunters were not to be fucked around with. Bred from birth to be ruthless killers of his kind in the name of “civility,” they were the one thing that scared Frank more than alphas. He’d known packs of twenty or more to be wiped out from a Hunting party. They were ruthless and spared no one.

            “What? I thought they didn’t come this far East anymore.” He said.

            “We did too, but we’ve been hearing whispers from other packs of a new Leader. And he’s ambitious. Says he wants to rid the continent of our kind.” Gerard replied.

            Frank laughed, “They’ve been saying that since the dawn of time what makes this guy think he’ll succeed?”

            “Rumour has it they’ve turned some of their own. They decided they needed to become the enemy to defeat the enemy” Gerard said. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms with the towel still in his hand. He fixed Frank with that same unblinking gaze. It was too much for him. He had moved here to escape his past, but it was all coming back to haunt him. Packs. Hunters. Fuck. He just wanted some peace.

            “So that’s why you attacked me like that?” Frank asked.

            “Yeah. Sorry about that. How’s your wound healing by the way?” Gerard said.

            “Shitty. All thanks to you.” Frank said. Gerard did seem regretful. Though alphas were great actors when they needed to be.

            “Sorry about that. Can I see it?” Gerard asked. He started rummaging through the old cabinets and pulled out some bandage wraps and scissors.

            “Go fuck yourself.” Frank said, but without much heat. Gerard ignored him and bent down in front of him. He rolled up Frank’s pant leg and Frank hissed as the fabric brushed the gash.

            “This is starting to get infected,” said Gerard. Gerard reached out with gentle hands and pressed lightly against the wound. The wound oozed and Frank gasped. Gerard chewed on his bottom lip seeming to decide what to do. He quickly spit on his hands and pressed it against the wound. He then started tying the bandages around Frank’s leg. Frank let out a small scream and said,

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you crazy asshole??” He tried to take his leg back from Gerard, but he was held hard by the ankle.

“Stop moving. This will speed up the healing process.” Gerard finished tying the bandages and stood up. Frank didn’t know what to do. He still didn’t trust them, but he wasn’t sure they were too evil. He just wanted to go home, but it was late and the thought of Hunters scared him. He preferred the known enemy than the one slinking around the forest.

            “Okay, Frank. Why don’t you get some sleep? We have a pull out couch you can use.” Gerard suggested. He walked over to the couch and pulled it out to reveal the mattress tucked within. He got a pillow and blanket from the nearby linen cabinet and placed it on the bed.

            “Sleep well.” He said retiring to another bedroom. Frank didn’t know what to make of all this, but he knew that he was tired and it didn’t seem like they were that interested in attacking him. He spread out the blanket and sunk into the soft pillow. His heavy eyes closed on the sight of the crackling fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short one just to revive this old one. I wanna get back into it

Frank wakes the next morning with a funk in his mouth, head is wracked with a dull ache. He’s staring at the ceiling above him. It’s not his familiar peeling white he’s used to, this one’s an old rough wood. Frank rubs his eyes and yawns. He focuses in on the sound of eggs sizzling on the pan.

 

He turns to see someone scrambling eggs at the stove. He thinks his name is Mikey, Gerard’s brother. He doesn't acknowledge Frank, except to set another plate of eggs on the table.

            “Want some?”

In his old pack, he was the one who was up early, he brewed the pot of coffee, but he knows that time is long over. He looks at Mikey and nods.

            “Coffee is on the stove. Mugs are in the top left cabinet.”

He takes an oversized mug with the caption “A Giant mug of I don't Give a Shit”  printed on the side. He pours in a decent amount of the dark roast in the mug,  swirling in a spoon of sugar. He takes his coffee and sits back down next to Mikey.

            They don’t talk much at first and the sound of forks clinking against plates is making Frank’s ears twitch.

            “So… how long have you all known each other?”

            “Gerard, my whole life. Ray, a good portion.”

            “Small pack.”

            “Small city.”

            “Not really.”

            “We’re all we need.” Mikey shrugs.

            Frank is pushing the last of his eggs. It’s just a pack of three, it wouldn’t be that hard to make a run for it. Mikey’s eggs are tasty and all, but Frank doesn’t think someone’s egg-cooking talents are indicative of their intentions

            He gets up and goes to rinse off his plate. The cabin has a big window showing the outdoors. A creek is close by outside. The birds are singing and the morning sun streams in through the panes. It’s weirdly idyllic for a super-secret werewolf hang out.

            “So when do you think your dick of a brother going to let me leave?”

            “Well I was thinking this morning, but with that attitude.”

            Frank jumps and turns to see Gerard. Walking in the kitchen. Mikey is stuffing the last of his eggs into his mouth to hide his smirk. Gerard reaches over Frank’s shoulder to get a mug.

            “Hey you took my favorite mug.”

            Frank rolls his eyes as Gerard pulls another old, chipped mug. He takes the pot and refills Frank’s cup before filling his own. Gerard takes a heaping plate of the eggs sits down next to Mikey and squirts ketchup all over his eggs.

            “Heathen. you’re supposed to put the ketchup on one part off the plate and dip.” Frank says.

            “Nah, you’re just a ketchup prude.” Gerard says.

            “You’re both wrong: Cholula is where it’s at.” says Mikey.

            Frank takes another sip of his coffee and says quietly,

            “It’s really pretty out here.” He gestures out the window with his mug.

            “Yeah my grandma loved coming out ‘round here. We spent a lot of summers here,” Gerard says. He has a faraway look in his eyes before turning back to his plate. Frank sets his coffee cup down and bends over to take the bandage off of his leg. He expects to see the same gnarly inflamed scab, but instead it’s just smooth, slightly pink skin. He rubs his fingers over it.

             Gerard doesn’t look up, but does steal a glance from the side of his eye.

            “This is from your spit?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Alpha thing?”

            “Yeah.” Gerard doesn’t look up at him. Mikey rolls his eyes and gets up to rinse off his plate as well.

           “So… can I leave?”

           “Are you a hunter in disguise?”

           “No?”

           “Okay.”

           “That’s it? After all that shit last night?” Frank asks.

           “Yeah. You don’t smell like you’re lying. Do you need a ride back to your car?”

           “Where am I exactly?”

           “I’ll take that as a yes. Ray’s out with the car getting some more gas. He should be back,” Gerard doesn’t finish his sentence before Ray walks in the door.

           “Any eggs left for me?” Mikey nods and gestures to the pan.

           “Someone’s gonna need to drive Frank back to his car.” Gerard says.

           “I can do it,” offers Mikey, “I don’t want to stay around you lame-asses all day.”

           “Cool, Mikey you know where it is?”

           “Yeah, I remember.”

           “You guys followed me from my car?” Frank asks uneasily.

           “We didn’t know if you were a Hunter or not at the time.” Gerard says. Frank’s left with feeling really stupid that he was being watched and hadn't noticed whatsoever

 

Mikey grabs the keys off the hook and walks out the door leaving it open for Frank. Frank is almost out when he hears a small cough.

 

           "Sorry again by the way," Gerard says, "For the bite."

  


           "Oh well y'know fuck you and all," Frank says without much heat, as he closes the door behind him.

They get in the car and Mikey has to turn over the engine a few times before the old silver honda finally kicks in. They back out of the drive way and Frank sees Gerard watching them from the window hold a steaming coffee mug. Frank looks away when they finally hit road.

They’ve been driving for about a half an hour with the misfits playing softly in the background, when they see police lights flashing up ahead. The winding road is blocked by the car and the police officer with his hands on his hips and a confused look on his face, as he’s looking at some form on the road.

Mikey slows the car as they approach. The officer holds up. His hand and motions for them to pull over. He walks over slowly to the car and Mikey rolls down the window.

            “Hey, I’m gonna pull up so you can get through. I’ve called back up to clear the road, but they ain’t here, yet.”

            “Yeah no worries. What’s going on officer?” Mikey asks.

            “Ah looks like somebody has been hunting out of season.”

            “That’s a shame.”

            “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love going out with the grandkids, but I hate to see a wolf killed. Beautiful creatures.”

            “Wolf?”

            “Yeah, a big one too,” the Policeman says.

            “What,” Mikey says as he gets out of the car and starts walking over.

            “Wait, Mikey…” Frank says, but stays in the car. He watches Mikey bend over and look at the dead wolf. He brushes the wounds and looks at the police officer.

            “Silver bullets? Expensive hunter.”

            “Yeah, must be one of those rich New Yorkers coming down. They’re always showin’ off their shiny equipment.”

            “Yeah guess they can’t keep that up there,” Mikey says smiling grimly at the policeman, standing and getting back in the car.

            “You be careful out there. Storm’s coming, roads gonna be icy and it looks like theres new blood out hear. Don’t know the rules.”

The policeman moves forward and Mikey inches past he stops and waves out the window. Mikey smiles and rolls up the window. He drives away and he immediately starts frowning.

            “That was one of ours wasn’t it?” Frank asks. Mikey doesn’t say anything for a minute and quietly says,

            “Yeah.”

            “Did you know them?”

            “Yeah.”

           “Damn, I’m sorry dude.”

           Mikey doesn't say anything for awhile. He takes his phone out of his pocket and quickly dials a number.

           “Hey G, you’re gonna need to call up Bert.”

           “Yeah… The Hunters… just call him up… okay see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
